


15x14 coda: it's a date!

by contemplativepancakes



Series: Season 15 codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x14 coda, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode:s15e14 Last Holiday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, they have a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes
Summary: “So… How was your date?”“Really, Dean? That’s what you're concerned about? After we all almost died?”Dean waggles his eyebrows. “Well, yeah. Just looking out for my little brother.”The bunker door clangs open, and Sam shoves Dean towards it. “Maybe worry about yourself.”Sam and Eileen had a date, so it's only fair that Dean and Cas do, too, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539418
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	15x14 coda: it's a date!

Jack is finally in his room, after four slices of cake that Dean had watched him devour with increasing pride, when Dean crosses his arms and leans against the wall, turning to Sam. “So… How was your date?”

“Really, Dean? That’s what you're concerned about? After we all almost died?”

Dean waggles his eyebrows. “Well, yeah. Just looking out for my little brother.”

The bunker door clangs open, and Sam shoves Dean towards it. “Maybe worry about yourself.”

Dean flips Sam off before turning his attention to the door, his eyes catching on the swirl of tan that follows Cas as he makes his way down the staircase. 

“Hey, stranger.” Dean’s throat is suddenly dry. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says in his soothingly familiar way. 

Dean sees Sam leave out of the corner of his eye, so he walks forward and wraps Cas in a hug. “I missed you,” he mumbles into Cas’s ear, tugging on his trench coat. 

“I would rather have been here than in Heaven, trust me.” 

“Well, you didn’t miss very much.”

Cas hums. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Dean laughs and tugs Cas towards the kitchen. “Maybe just a little.”

Dean flicks on the light, steering Cas to the table. He runs a hand through his hair. “I know your grace has been kind of wonky lately... I was thinking you might be able to taste more than molecules now? Thought I could make you supper, or something.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Or something, hmm?”

The tips of Dean’s ears turn red. “Shut up. Now I’m not even going to ask you what you want.”

Dean glances back at Cas, sitting at the table with his hands folded together. Dean throws a dish towel at him, but Cas catches it, because he is generally infuriating. Dean turns around and grumbles to himself, getting out the tomatoes he blanched and peeled in a moment of hope. If Sam was going to go on his date, Dean needed something to keep himself busy, and the thought of Cas returning was distracting enough, to say the least. 

Dean’s not even really sure what Cas was off doing. What did the other angels have to offer? There’s, what, eight of them left? But, whatever, Dean’s not here to stand in the way of Cas doing what he wants; he’s only here to tell him when his ideas were dumb. 

He does just that, and Cas scowls. 

“What am I supposed to do, Dean? Just sit here and watch the world end? I have to try.”

Dean softens. “I know you do, buddy.”

Cas’s frown deepens, and he sighs, drumming his fingers on the table.

“It’s going to have to simmer, so cool your jets. It’s going to be a minute.”

“That’s not… Why do you insist on calling me buddy?”

“What?” Dean’s hands pause in adding spices to his pot of tomatoes. 

“Why do you  _ insist _ on calling me buddy?” Cas repeats. 

“Are we not friends?” Dean asks in his most affronted voice, but he knows what Cas is trying to say. He wants to hear it anyway. 

Cas’s chair scrapes the ground as he stands up and walks right into Dean’s bubble. Dean resolutely stares into his pot of sauce, because even though he wants to hear it, he doesn’t particularly want to look too desperate. He grabs a spoon and dips it in, offering it to Cas. “Tell me what it needs?”

Cas takes the spoon and licks the sauce, never breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean tries not to sweat. 

“Tastes good to me,” Cas says. 

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes dart to Cas’s lips. 

“Yes,” Cas breathes, and closes the remainder of the distance between them. 

Dean finds himself in one of the gentlest kisses he’s ever had, harkening back to memories of first kisses and times when he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders, if there was ever such a thing.

Dean finds his arms wrapping around Cas of their own volition, and the kiss deepens until Dean has to extricate himself so the sauce doesn’t burn. 

He stirs it and looks back at Cas. “So…”

“That was extremely overdue,” Cas says, eyebrows raised and daring Dean to disagree. 

Dean gives his sauce another stir, emotions swirling in his gut that almost cause him to drop his wooden spoon. “You’re right.”

“What? What was that? It can’t be Dean Winchester admitting I’m right.”

Dean laughs, his nerves sinking beneath everything else he’s feeling at the knowledge that nothing has changed, not really. “Don’t be a little shit.”

Cas grins at him, his eyes bunching up at the corners, and Dean’s heart twists painfully. “The sauce needs to simmer for a bit, but I have something else for you.”

“Oh?” Cas tugs Dean closer by his flannel. 

“Not like that,” Dean says in exasperation, batting Cas’s hands away. “It’s been two minutes, and you already can’t drag yourself away from me, jeez.”

“I’d never willingly leave you, Dean,” Cas says earnestly, and that’s just a little too much for Dean right now. 

“Okay, Debbie Downer, sheesh. C’mere.”

Dean beckons Cas to the fridge, where he pulls out a tupperware container and cracks the lid, presenting it to Cas. “Happy birthday.”

Cas squints. “I was created before the concept of days came into being.”

“Now you’re just doing that on purpose.”

Cas cracks a half smile at him. “Thank you.”

Dean shrugs. “We sort of… realized we hadn't been celebrating everything we should have been. I think you’re worth celebrating, even if you’re older than birthdays.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Yeah, me, too. You’re not allowed to leave anymore.”

Cas tugs Dean into another kiss, putting down the cake and backing Dean up until he’s against the fridge, and there’s warmth pressing against him from both sides. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yeah, you better,” Dean says, but they both know it’s a halfhearted threat at best. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. And, hey, I shouldn’t have to find out, right?”

“I think angels generally have a longer life expectancy than humans, yes,” Cas says, but he looks upset and Dean curses himself for bringing it up. If Cas feels even half of the things for Dean as Dean does for him, Dean knows exactly how that thought could be distressing.

“Hey.” Dean hooks his fingers underneath Cas’s chin, making him look back up at him. “Good luck to anything that tries to keep us apart. Not on my watch, okay?”

Cas takes a deep breath and gives Dean a watery smile. “Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they exchange cake flavored kisses and all is well. 
> 
> -
> 
> Sam comes to a dead stop in the hallway. “Is that a hickey?” he asks Dean incredulously. “Guess that answers the question of how _your_ date went, then.”
> 
> hope you enjoyed! consider feeding your friendly neighborhood writer with a kudos and/or comment and feel free to come hang with me on [tumblr!](https://contemplativepancakes.tumblr.com/) tune in/subscribe to this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539418) for a new coda next week!


End file.
